Backstage
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: Mitchie Torres had just won two Teen Choice Awards and was grinning widely as she was led backstage. But when she got there, an all too familiar voice greeted her. She turned to face the owner of said voice, and there stood her ex-boyfriend, Shane Gray.


**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Camp Rock.**_

_Hi (: So I kinda have a writer's block for One and the Same right now so that's why I haven't updated yet so sorry about that. _

_Also sorry for the lame title of this story, couldn't think of anything else :P Anyway, this was inspired by the TCAs 2011 where Joe Jonas was wearing a necklace given to him by Demi Lovato, or so I thought, apparently it wasn't the same one but for this one shot, just pretend it was. And it was rumoured that Joe and Demi were at backstage at the same time, so that's kind of what inspired this story..._

_Well anyway, enough of my babbling. Let's get on with the story! (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

"...I love you guys so much! Thank you!" Mitchie Torres exclaimed, flashing a peace sign then waving. She had just won two _Teen Choice Awards_, and she was grinning from ear to ear as she was led backstage.

But as soon as she got there, an all too familiar voice greeted, "Congratulations."

Mitchie turned to face the owner of said voice. There stood her ex-boyfriend, who she hasn't seen in nearly a year, Shane Gray.

"Um...thanks." Mitchie mumbled and tried to simply walk away but was unsuccesful when Shane blocked her way.

She heaved a sigh and asked irritatedly, "What do you want, Shane?"

"To talk." he replied.

Mitchie shook her head. "No, there's nothing to talk about."

"Mitchie, please, just hear me out..." Shane pleaded.

"Shane, I-" Mitchie was about to protest when something caught her eye: a piece of jewellery that hung around Shane's neck.

Shane noticed her staring at it, and clutched the item.

"I-Is that my necklace?" Mitchie asked, still staring.

Shane nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I knew that you were gonna be here, so I decided to wear it."

"Why?" Mitchie asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

Shane took a step closer to her as he responded, "To show you that I still care..." he paused and took her hand in his, "About you. About us."

Mitchie began shaking her head, tears starting to well in her eyes. "No! There is no us," she pulled her hands back abruptly and glared, "Not since _you _ruined everything by breaking up with me to be with _her_!" By now, the tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Shane's heart broke when he saw the tears flowing down Mitchie's cheek and the fact that _he_ caused those tears made it worse. Tears began welling up in his own eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I-I know me saying that won't do any good, but Mitchie I am sorry and I just... I regret it, Mitchie. I regret breaking up with you and-and hurting you. That was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made, and after spending nearly a year without you, I realized how much I still love you and I want you back, Mitchie." Shane finished, looking deep into her eyes.

Mitchie saw how sincere he was being, but she just wasn't sure if she should give him another chance. She was afraid to get hurt again, but she did want to forgive him because, as cliche as it sounds, she couldn't live a life without him, and the ten months she spent without him made her realize that.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, Mitchie had made her decision.

"I forgive you."

A bright smile appeared on Shane's face. But quickly disappeared when Mitchie continued with a: "But..."

He frowned, "but what?"

"I want us to just be friends." she responded.

"Oh." Shane said, obviously disapponted.

"At least, for now..." Mitchie added, trying to reassure him and it worked as he presented a small smile. She smiled back.

"Okay. So, friends?" Shane held his hand out for Mitchie to shake.

Mitchie shook her head, "_Best _friends." then she took Shane's hand, pulled him towards her and embraced him in a hug. Shane grinned, hugging back.

They separated from the hug and were grinning goofily at each other, but their moment, however, was interrupted when a stagehand called: "Shane, come on, you're needed on stage in two minutes!"

He smiled and waved at Mitchie as the stagehand dragged him to the stage. She giggled and mimicked his actions.

"See you later, BFF!"

Shane and Mitchie didn't get back together as a couple, but at least they were best friends again and that was better than nothing. And besides, who knows? Maybe someday they'll give their romantic relationship another shot, and evolve their friendship into something more...

* * *

><p><em>I think this is my first story in which Shane and Mitchie didn't end up together as a couple. But I just felt like ending it as them being best friends suited the story better... Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading (:<em>


End file.
